


Taking One for the Dream

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: When caught between a deadly Grimm and the threat of her partner's demise, what is a huntress to do?White Rose Week 2017 Day One: Protection





	Taking One for the Dream

“You know, I don’t see,” Weiss began, thrusting Myrtenaster through the throat of a nearby Beowolf. “Just why we were assigned to this patrol.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and slumped over, half dragging Crescent Rose behind her in exasperation, “We’ve been over this… two… three… six times? We are second years now, technically. Haven sends partners out on partner missions. We just happened to draw Search and Destroy of the local Beowolf pack. No biggie.”

With a petulant stomp, Weiss glared at her crimson partner, “Yes. I understand the logistics, dolt. What I find exasperating is having to refrain from killing all of them. Why in Dust’s name would they ask us to leave the omega beowolves alone?”

The former heiress halted her progress when Ruby suddenly went silent. She spun, ready to give her a piece of her mind when she noticed the girl deep in thought. _“There’s something… almost enchanting about watching her use her mind. She’d be brilliant if she’d focus more.”_ “Well?”

Ruby refrained from answering as she pulled out her scroll. Nodding in almost satisfied confirmation, she gave her partner a heartbreakingly sweet smile. “This is where they hold their initiations. They have to have SOMETHING around for the first years to fight through. By the time next year starts, most of the omegas will have grown their spikes to become regular old beowolves.”

Weiss blinked, “That makes a lot of sense. Well done, Ruby.”

The speedster’s sweet smile grew nearly incandescent in the face of her partner’s praise. “Aw, it’s noth-WEISS!“ Her eyes flickered upward and grew wide as she burst into rose petals, launching herself forward.

By the time the snowy-haired fencer could turn, she heard a flesh-rending thunk as her silver eyed partner spun through the air, landing hard with a Nevermore feather through her shoulder. Thinking quickly, Weiss summoned a massive glyph to shield the duo from the continued onslaught.

“RUBY!” Weiss dashed to her partner’s side. For her part, Ruby remained conscious, though her arm trembled to hold Crescent Rose in its sniper mode.

Half curled around the injured limb, she looked up at Weiss, tears in her eyes. “So, how bad is it, Doc? Am I a goner?”

“You... You brainless dolt! Why did you do that?” She reached into her pouch to draw out some Ice dust. “Hold still.” With a swift yank, Weiss ripped the barbed feather free, then enclosed the wounded site with ice. “That should hold it until we get you to a hospital. Now. Explain.”

Teeth lightly chattering, Ruby bravely smiled, “Well, I couldn’t just let it hit you. It was shooting straight at your head.” She winced and lightly pressed her hand to the ice. “I couldn’t let some birdbrain take out my best friend and partner, now could I?”

Weiss’ eyes narrow. “Ruby. Rose. We have been partners for a few years now. I know when you are hiding something. Spill it, or no strawberries for a week.”

Emitting a piteous whine, Ruby toed the dirt, “I was actually trying to hit it out of the way with my scythe. I clipped it and knocked it off course. Otherwise, it would have gone in my chest.”

Her jaw dropped slightly at her partner’s confession. Snapping her mouth shut, the icy dust mage glared daggers at her wounded partner. “Of all the… I just… This isn’t over.” Dark foretelling aside, Weiss was quite gentle at guiding her partner to her feet. “For now, let’s make our way back to Haven. We can try to lose it in the trees.”

After a few painful steps, Ruby stopped once more. “I need to immobilize the arm.” She patted herself for anything she could use for a sling until with a sad epiphany, she shed her battered cloak. “We can use this to make a sling.”

Weiss examined the precious garment before nodding. Contrary to Ruby’s fears, however, the former heiress artfully folded the cloth and wrapped it snugly around the speedster, binding her arm tight and immobile. So intent was she on affixing the makeshift bandage, that she missed her partner’s cheeks rendered crimson by their impromptu embrace. “There. Let’s get moving.”

With a cheeky salute, Ruby chirped, “Aye aye, Weiss!”

ooOOoo

Occasionally pausing to refresh the ice on Ruby’s shoulder, the duo hacked their way through the forest, picking off any stray grimm that cross their path. Wincing at the recoil of her sniper rifle, Ruby leaned against a nearby tree. “You know… I’m so glad… I redesigned… Crescent Rose,” she panted. “Could you imagine how much of a pain this would be if she was still a bolt action rifle?”

Availing herself of the same tree, Weiss relaxed momentarily. “Chalk up one more wise decision for Ruby Rose.” She drew out a small canteen and drank carefully, yet greedily, of the water contained within. Handing it off to her partner, the former heiress scanned their surroundings before freezing. “Ruby?”

“Mmm?”

“We forgot something.” Weiss pointed at the break in the trees.

“Mmhmm? ” she replied around a mouthful of water, following Weiss’ imperious gesture. Her mouth fell open, causing water to dribble gracelessly. Spluttering, she quickly swallowed and began to mutter. “OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUDGE.”

The two stared at the wide expanse of open terrain between themselves and safety. “You know, Ruby. What are the odds..” Her words were cut short by a hand over her mouth.

Glaring in offense at Ruby, she began to mumble before being interrupted. “Never. Ever. Ask about the odds.” Her words were punctuated by the shrill cry of the Nevermore flying overhead. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. “Ever. Dagnabbit. We need a plan and with my shoulder being how it is, I am having a lot of trouble focusing. It’s up to you, Best Partner Ever.” Ruby smiled wearily.

Weiss instantly began to strategize, _“I could create platforms to reach it in the sky, but my maneuverability would be terrible. Next. I could create barriers overhead to protect us from feathers, and run out of aura halfway and get skewered. Next. I could… No… Yes… No… Dust damn it. Ruby style plan it is.”_ She stared sheepishly at the crimson reaper. “I have a plan.”

ooOOoo

Ruby, having recovered from her side-splitting laughter, immediately agreed. “THIS. IS. AMAZING!” She flicked her wrist and hit the switch, causing Crescent Rose to extend, and reversed her grip. Not for the first time, Weiss marveled at the incredible strength and dexterity in the younger girl to handle that monstrosity of a weapon one handed.

For her part, Weiss floated above the ground on a small glyph. “Think you can make the shot?” She winked at her partner.

Warmth flowed into Ruby’s chest as her eyes sparkled with life. “Can I?” Staring up at the Nevermore, Ruby narrowed her eyes. “We pretty much have one shot at this. Ready?”

Nodding, the dust mage agreed. “Ready.”

Taking two steps back, Ruby took a deep breath and fell into her semblance, spinning like a dervish and kicking up leaves and rose petals. Timing being everything, she blazed forward and caught the soles of Weiss’ feet with the back of her scythe and unloaded her full clip of propulsive rounds at the same moment her partner dropped the glyphs.

Extending Myrtenaster above her head like a lance, Weiss tore through the sky like a silvery bolt of judgment from Remnant itself. Hardening her aura in front of herself, she met the Nevermore mid-chest and blasted through it entirely. Her momentum, now arrested, she surrendered herself to gravity.

Racing to meet her partner, Ruby grimaced with every jolting step. She watched the almost artful descent of a creature of nightmares and the angel that haunted her dreams. _“Gotta get to Weiss. Gotta get to Weiss.”_ Fearing the worst, she kept her eyes locked on the alabaster figure as she fell to the ground.

Regaining her sense, thankfully not too late, Weiss quickly summoned a series of platforms to guide her downward progress and slow her momentum. Landing gracefully, if unsteadily, she dusted her combat skirt and sheathed Myrtenaster. She began to look around when her attention was caught by an approaching sound and the figure that soon followed.

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIISS!” Ruby dove and half tackled Weiss in a one armed hug. Weiss, while shocked, still managed to remain upright, guiding her hyper partner to a standing position without further damaging her shoulder.

“Be careful, you dunce! You could have crippled yourself further!” She began to dress down the impetuous reaper, but her words froze in her mouth at the unbridled joy she saw in her eyes.

“YOU WERE AMAZING! Like ZOOOM! Pew! Pow! And then you were like, ‘Not today, ground. I have to get back to my partner!”

Knowing that once Ruby gets started geeking out, there is no derailing that train, Weiss clapped her hand over her partner’s mouth. “Now that we are out of danger, Ruby Rose,” she began. Ruby wilted slightly at her tone. “Perhaps you can explain to me why the risk you took was deemed the right course of action?”

Sighing, Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, “I was hoping you’d have forgotten about that.” With a sad smile, she regarded Weiss, “It was easy math. If I deflected the feather and got out unharmed, no worries. If I got hurt, but you were saved, it would be worth it. It IS worth it.”

Closing her eyes, Weiss sighed, “And if you missed and died in the process?”

Ruby stared intently at her toes mumbling her answer.

“I didn’t catch that. Repeat, and louder. You are not a child, Ruby.” Weiss scolded.

The crimson speedster kicked a rock, “You’d be alive, and it would be worth it.”

Her eyes flying wide with shock, the former heiress stuttered, “W-What? You can’t be serious! Why would you think that?”

With that same sad, sweet smile, Ruby started to trudge towards Haven. “Because I can’t imagine the world without you in it.”

Staring at her partner’s retreating form, Weiss’s heart pounded heavily in her chest, her mind afire with realization. _“Ruby... likes me?”_ Coming to a quick decision, she caught up to her partner. “Well, a Schnee, disgraced or no, always repays their debts. Therefore, you will accompany me to dinner after you are out of the hospital.”

Her turn to be caught off guard, Ruby tripped before quickly catching herself, “Y-You mean like a date?”

Striding with awkward rigidity, Weiss briefly nodded, “I believe that is the accepted term for the social convention, yes.”

Stammering and blushing, Ruby quickly grabbed her in a one-armed hug. “OHMYTHANKYOU! You won’t regret it!” Releasing her partner, she began to spin and giggle in joy.

After a few minutes, Weiss paused. “Ruby?”

“Myep? ” the overjoyed reaper replied.

“You ran around me to intercept the feather.”

“Myep.”

Weiss blinked, “Why didn’t you just tackle me out of the way?”

Ruby raised her finger, mouth open to reply. After a moment, she lowered it again. “Oh.”

“Dolt.”


End file.
